My shining star
by Iyagimagine
Summary: Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai seorang Chef dan tinggal bersama sahabatnya dari kecil karena sang ibu sudah meninggal dunia. Namun, akibat dari sesuatu hal membuat hidup Kyungsoo berubah. Membuat Kyungsoo memilih cara yang salah. Bahkan mungkin...Tuhan tidak akan mengampuninya karena menentang kodrat dari sang pencipta. /Kaisoo/Romance,drama/
1. Chapter 1

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi. Aku selalu menyesal, karena aku terjun didunia ini. Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkan tuhan atas hal ini. Seperti drama dalam drama. Inilah, kisah hidup Kyungsoo bak dongeng dimulai.

_"Kyungsoo, aku tau kau cocok dengan itu"_

_"Tidak, aku tidak mau ! Apa-apaan kau hah !"_

_"Kau membutuhkan uang kan ? Bagaimana aku membayarmu 5 juta won ?"_

_"Kau serius"_

_"Aku ini mempunyai kekuasaan tertinggi kau harus tau itu"_

_._

_"Apa kau tidak punya hati ? Kau brengsek ! Apa kau tidak tau berbicara lembut terhadap seseorang ?"_

_"Aku berbeda jauh denganmu. Sejauh apapun aku mendekat padamu, kau selalu menjauh"_

_"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, maafkan aku sudah bertindak bodoh padamu"_

_"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Aku salah menilaimu, tuan bajingan ! Kau sama seperti yang lainnya"_

Hai, inilah pengganti dari Two heart semoga kalian menyukainya. Aku sedikit memberikan bocoran bahwa ini... ADA DEH ! Komen atau aku tidak akan memberikan part 1-nya


	2. Chapter 2

My shining star

.

.

.

1 hwi

.

"Kai, Kai, Kai"

Suara yang menganggungkan sebuah nama dari seseorang itu menggema disebuah stadion.

"Uwaaaa"Teriakan semakin kencang ketika seseorang pemuda turun dari bawah dan naik ke panggung dengan tampannya.

_Bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam_

_Da…Danger_

Sebuah kembang api memeriahkan konser tersebut. Dengan coolnya sosok pemuda berumur 21 tahun itu menuju ke tengah panggung.

_neon cheoljeohae na animyeon jeoldae neoreul mot danghae  
nan dameul neomgo Bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam  
cheolbyeokgateun neoui mameul yeoreo Uh__  
_

natanal ttaen baramcheoreom sarajil ttaen yeongicheoreom neoui nuneul sogigo

_dagagal ttaen kkochipcheoreom pagodeul ttaen gasicheoreom ne simjangeul norigo_

Danger

_oneul bame oneul bame oneul bame oneul bame  
Danger  
neol humchyeo gayo humchyeo gayo humchyeo gayo_

Stay sonkkeuchi neol ttaragan sungan

_sesangeseo neoman bitna  
Stay eodumi da samkyeobeorin bam  
It's my show time_

Danger

_nawa hamkke nawa hamkke nawa hamkke nawa hamkke  
Danger  
sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo_

nan sinjunghae nae tagiseun ojik hanappuninde

_nan choreul sego Bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam-bbam  
wanbyeokhaetdeon naui sinario Uh_

barabol ttaen mirocheoreom jabasseul ttaen moraecheoreom siganeun deo heureugo

_meorissogen angaecheoreom heuteureojin peojeulcheoreom aldagado moreugo_

Danger

_oneul bame oneul bame oneul bame oneul bame  
Danger  
neol humchyeo gayo humchyeo gayo humchyeo gayo_

Stay tumyeonghan ne hamjeong soge nan

_dasi han beon momeul deonjyeo  
Stay neomani nal bol su inneun bam  
It's my show time_

Danger

_nawa hamkke nawa hamkke nawa hamkke nawa hamkke  
Danger  
sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo_

Danger neoneun jeonbu algo isseo

_Oh babe yeah  
tto nareul umjigyeo jojonghago isseo  
Oh babe yeah_

*Danger

_oneul bame oneul bame oneul bame oneul bame  
Danger  
neol humchyeo gayo humchyeo gayo humchyeo gayo humchyeo gayo  
Danger  
nawa hamkke nawa hamkke nawa hamkke nawa hamkke  
Danger  
sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo sarajyeoyo_

Stay modeun ge ne gyehoek daeroya

_jinsireun ne sone isseo  
Stay sesangeul da gajindeutan bam  
It's my show time_

Setelah pemuda itu selesai bernyanyi dengan sedikit gaya ia melemparkan mic-nya dan menangkapnya kembali

"Apa kabar kalian semua ?"

"Huaaaaaaa"Teriakan kembali menggema saat oemuda itu menyapa para fansnya yang memenuhi stadion tersebut.

"Terima kasih, sudah datang ke konser keduaku. Terima kasih, sudah mencintai album saya begitu luar biasa. Saya tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa kalian. Apa kalian masih semangat ! Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan pesta kita. It's Kai Showtime"

.

.

.

My shining star

"Cinderella failed"

Cast :

Kai as Kai

DO as Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Genre :

Romance and Drama

*Cerita ini adalah hasil dari karya saya dan tidak mencontek dari siapapun. Cast akan ditambah jika peminat FF ini dibaca banyak orang

.

.

"Pagi bos"Gadis bermata bulat itu tersenyum ketika melihat bosnya. Bosnya ikut membalas dengan senyumannya.

"Kyungsoo"Gadis yang sama tingginya dengan Kyungsoo itu menengok dari meja kasir. Kyungsoo hanya menatap malas gadis itu.

"Luhan, bisakah kau menunggu sebentar. Aku kan baru saja datang. Kau ini !"Gadis bernama Luhan itu terkekeh. Dan memberika kertas yang bertuliskan pesanan.

"Oke"Katanya sembari memberikan senyuman indahnya.

Kenalkan nama gadis itu Do Kyungsoo. Seorang koki di restoran italia. Ia tinggal bersama Luhan dan kerja bersama Luhan. Keluarganya ? Tidak ada. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah lama meninggal dan kakaknya entah kemana meninggalkan dirinya di Seoul ketika ia berumur 15 tahun. Mengiris hati bukan ? Namun, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyerah. Gadis itu juga tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya pada orang lain. Ia sosok gadis yang tangguh.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo"Luhan menggandeng bahu sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang sahabatnya itu. "Aku lelah"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk bertanda bahwa ia sama dengan Luhan. Kemudian gadis itu memandang langit yang dipenuhi bintang "Kapan nasib kita akan berubah ?"

Kyungsoo memandang Luhan "Aku yakin, nasib kita akan berubah. Ah, aku lupa."Kyungsoo mengeluarkan selembaran dari dalam tasnya "Ini audisi dari agensi Kai. Cobalah"

Luhan menggeleng kan kepalanya "Aku sudah lelah mencoba terus. Dari satu agensi ke satu agensi lainnya."

Ucapan Luhan membuat dirinya mendapat jitakan dari Kyungsoo "Bodoh, jika kau memang itu cita-citamu kejarlah."

Dan terciptalah ketawaan dari kedua gadis tersebut yang meramaikan jalan itu pada malam hari.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu tidak berkutik dengan gadget alat mainnya. Sesekali ia berteriak jika ia kalah dalam permainan itu.

"Ting Tong"

Bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Kai sebenarnya malas bergerak kearah pintu. Namun, suara pintu itu sangat mengganggu pendengaran Kai. Sehingga, Kai menyerah dan dengan segera ia menghampiri pintu.

Ia memandang malas saat wajah manager nya ada di tv cctv. "Kenapa kau belum siap juga ? Hari ada pemotretan bukan ?"

Kai menghela nafas. Jadwalnya sungguh padat. Maklum saja, ia sedang ada di batas ketenarannya.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan berdandan natural sebentar"

.

.

.

"neoui ireumeul bureugo  
neoui soneul jabado doeneun na  
buseo jineun haet sareun naman bichuna  
na ireohge haengbog haedo dwae?  
naui ireumeul bureugo  
naui eokkaee gidae oneun neo  
jeo haneurui haet sareun neoman bichuna  
neo geureohge nunbushyeodo dwae?  
So lucky, my love  
So lucky to have you  
So lucky to be your love, I am. Hmm"

Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur, terganggu karena suara nyanyian dari sahabatnya yang bernama Luhan tersebut. Kyungsoo turun sambil memandang dari jauh Luhan berusaha untuk menampilkan yang terbaik di audisi esok hari.

"Ah, Kyungsoo kau keganggu dengan suara jelekku ya ? Mianhae"Kyungsoo tentu saja menggeleng. Suara Luhan sama indahnya dengannya.

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak."Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan dan menepuk bahunya "Ayo, berduet denganku ? Kita ganggu malam tentangga dengan suara merdu kita"

.

"Kyungsoo, aku gugup. Sainganku bagus-bagus"Semangat Luhan langsung luntur mendengar suara mereka yang sedang audisi.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin, kau menang. Ah, Luhan. Aku izin dulu ke toilet yah ?"Kyungsoo tersenyum paksa sedangkan Luhan hanya mendecakkan lidahnya kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyusuri koridor ruang audisi tersebut kemudian ia langsung bersembunyi ketika ia melihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing bagi dirinya.

"Bukankah itu Kai ?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kai, Kyungsoo sedang bersembunyi dari balik pilar. Kai sibuk menatap lekat-lekat gadis dihadapannya. Tangannya menyentuh bagian sensitive wanita itu. Bagi Kyungsoo sih, wanita itu sepertinya jalang.

"Argh, Kai. Kau kasar"Kai memberikan smirknya ketika gadis itu malah mengerang kegirangan. Tak perlu waktu yang lama Kai menyentuh mulut gadis itu sambil menyentuh beberapa bagian dari tubuh sang gadis.

'Ckrek'

Kai dan gadis itu menghentikan kegiatan mesumnya ketika mendengar bunyi kamera yang tak lain perbuatan dari Kyungsoo.

'Gawat. Kyungsoo bodoh !'Batinnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kyungsoo langsung melarikan diri. Terdengar Kai memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan'ya'. Sesekali, Kyungsoo menengok kea rah belakang. Dan Kai masih mengikutinya.

Kyungsoo pun mengumpat di sebelah sebuah truk yang menurut Kyungsoo cukup aman untuk mengumpat dari kejaran 'si selebritis'.

Benar memang Kyungsoo berhasil kabur dari Kai.

Tapi…..

Sepatunya hilang satu ? Berarti sepatu itu terlepas ketika berlari tadi. Tak mungkin kan, Kyungsoo kembali dan dimakan oleh serigala yang mengincar nyawanya ? Kyungsoo yang malang. Semua karena salahnya ! Kenapa ia begitu peduli dan memotret aksi mesum dari idol papan atas itu ! Menyebalkan ! Bodoh kau Kyungsoo.

.

K

A

I

S

O

O

.

"Aku pulang"

Luhan menutup pintunya. Ia menatap kesal saat Kyungsoo kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Mianhae"Hanya satu kalimat yang Kyungsoo bisa katakan. Bagaimanapun, sungguh ia menyesal.

"Hah, baiklah. Karena, aku sahabar yang baikaku memaafkanmu"Berkat ucapan Luhan Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, sobat"Mengingat sesuatu Kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukannya "Audisi ? Bagaimana dengan audisimu ? Kau akan masuk kedalam babak eliminasi kan?"

"Aku….Aku"Tatapannya sendu. Membuat Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya sedih tapi ternyata "AKU LOLOS, DO KYUNGSOO !"

Kini Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam kaku, karena lagi-lagi ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya !, Kenapa kau ekspresimu seperti itu ? Apa kau tidak senang aku lolos ? Teman macam apa kau ?"

"Luhan cubit aku, aku mohon"Kyungsoo meringis saat Luhan benar-benar mencubitnya. "Ya ! Sakit bodoh !"

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku mencubitmu, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau tidak bermimpi Kyungsoo. A. K. U. L. O. L. O.S" Butuh beberapa detik Kyungsoo mencerna kalimat itu. Dan…

"Wah ! Kau lolos ! Selamat yah !"

.

Luhan sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya sedangkan Kyungsoo masih tiduran dengan begitu banyak pikiran. Tidak. Bohong ! Ia hanya memikirkan kejadian tadi di tempat audisi. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handphone. Ia melihat sebuah foto mesum yang ia potret tadi. Sungguh, ia masih tak menyangka kenapa ia punya pikiran untuk memotretnya.

"Kau sedang apa ? Tidak tidur ?"Mungkin Luhan terganggu dengan gerakan Kyungsoo akhirnya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa"

"Kau yakin ?"

"Selamat tidur"

"Kau menyebalkan, Do Kyungsoo"

TO BE CONTINUED

.

Hai, saya kembali dengan FF ini. Semoga suka. Seperti biasa hapus atau lanjut ? Sedikit ya ? Iya, sama mau buat cerita ini agak fluffy memang. Terinspirasi dari jalan cerita plus nine boys yang enteng banget jalan ceritanya. Nah, saya mau buat seperti itu. Tapi, maaf ya kalo hasilnya malah begini. Besok aku tambah kok :3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Aku….Aku"Tatapannya sendu. Membuat Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya sedih tapi ternyata "AKU LOLOS, DO KYUNGSOO !"

Kini Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam kaku, karena lagi-lagi ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya !, Kenapa kau ekspresimu seperti itu ? Apa kau tidak senang aku lolos ? Teman macam apa kau ?"

"Luhan cubit aku, aku mohon"Kyungsoo meringis saat Luhan benar-benar mencubitnya. "Ya ! Sakit bodoh !"

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku mencubitmu, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau tidak bermimpi Kyungsoo. A. K. U. L. O. L. O.S" Butuh beberapa detik Kyungsoo mencerna kalimat itu. Dan…

"Wah ! Kau lolos ! Selamat yah !"

.

Luhan sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya sedangkan Kyungsoo masih tiduran dengan begitu banyak pikiran. Tidak. Bohong ! Ia hanya memikirkan kejadian tadi di tempat audisi. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handphone. Ia melihat sebuah foto mesum yang ia potret tadi. Sungguh, ia masih tak menyangka kenapa ia punya pikiran untuk memotretnya.

"Kau sedang apa ? Tidak tidur ?"Mungkin Luhan terganggu dengan gerakan Kyungsoo akhirnya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa"

"Kau yakin ?"

"Selamat tidur"

"Kau menyebalkan, Do Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, boss"Kyungsoo menyapa boss dengan senyuman sumringahnya sehingga orang yang disapanya ikut tersenyum.

"Ku dengar Luhan, sudah lolos ditahap audisi ? Bilang dengannya, selamat"Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menampilkan tawanya lalu tak lama kemudian, ia menuju ke dapur. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman itu menghilang dan diganti dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya.

"_Kyungsoo-ya, aku ingin berangkat"Luhan memanggil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lari terburu-buru dan memberikan kotak bekal untuk Luhan. "Dasar kau ini, gomawo"_

_Luhan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berhenti tersenyum dan memandang sahabatnya itu "Luhan-ah, aku akan pindah"_

_Luhan terdiam sebentar dan memandang Kyungsoo sebentar "K..Kau ini apa-apaan hah ! Apa kau tidak betah di rumah ini"_

_Kyungsoo menatap lekat-lekat Luhan "Aku sangat betah… sangat… Kau tau, menjadi trainee tidak segampang keliatannya. Jual lah, rumah ini untuk biaya traineemu. Atau sewakan rumah ini. Aku akan pindah"_

"_Neo ppabo-ya ! Kau bisa sewa untuk dirimu."Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "Jika aku menyewa rumahmu… maka aku akan tidak bayar selama setahun. Kau kan tau pekerjaan kita ? Ini rumah warisan ibumu. Dan itu untukmu bukan untukku"_

"_Lalu kau ?"_

"_Tenang saja, Lu… Aku sudah mendapatkan rumah idaman"_

.

"Hah"Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia menepuk pelan wajahnya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kyung"

"Kyung, keluarlah sebentar"Kyungsoo menoleh dari balik dapur melihat bosnya memanggil, Kyungsoo langsung keluar "Ne, sajangnim"

"Kyung, kenalkan ini chef baru kita namanya Chanyeol"Pria yang mempunyai senyum manis itu, mengajak Kyungsoo menjabat tangannya "Park Chanyeol"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas jabat tangannya "Do Kyungsoo, semoga kita melebihi partner kerja. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi sahabat"

Ada tatapan kecewa dari Chanyeol. Namun, Kyungsoo tidak memerhatikannya "_Aku menemukanmu, Kyungsoo"_.

.

.

.

My shining star

Cast :

Kim Jongin as Kai

D.O as Do Kyungsoo

Luhan as Shin Luhan

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol

Kris as Wu Yifan

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Teenage

.

.

.

Part 2 : The Begin…

.

Today I'm Michigo  
Today I'm Michigo  
Today I'm Michigo  
Today I wanna gp crazy~  
Yeah ! we Gotta All night~  
Dancin ! Dancin ! Gonna mad fiesta !

Suara lagu itu terdengar sangat jelas. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi kurang lebih 188 ini memandang papan yang terpampang jelas didepannya.

"Aish, Jinja !"Pria yang keturunan Korea-China-Inggris ini akhirnya memilih masuk dan mencari seseorang yang dikenalnya. Benar saja, pria itu sedang asyiknya meminum alcohol didampingi 4 perempuan cantik dan seksi.

"KAI-YA !"Suara keras itu mengkagetkan pengunjung bar didalamnya. Orang yang dipanggilnya malah menampilkan smirknya namun layaknya orang mabok "Yifan hyung, iriwabwa (Kemari *non formal)"

"Neo, Micheosseo ?"Kai memandang Yifan dengan tampang setengah sadar dan setengah didasari alcohol yang melebihi batas takar yang seharusnya. "Tidak, aku normal. Hahahaha"

"Kau harus pulang Kai"Yifan menggendong Kai yang sudah mabok. Ia masukkan Kai kedalam mobilnya. Terdengar sedikit lenguhan dari Kai. Yifan masuk kedalam

mobilnya dan memandang dari kaca depan "Kai, apa yang akan terjadi jika tak ada hyungmu hah ! Kau akan kesepian seumur hidupmu"

.

My shining star

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, kurang asin tambahkan garam sedikit"Chanyeol menurut apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Keadaan restoran italia itu sedang ramai dikunjungi. Saat masakan yang dirasa Kyungsoo sudah pas, ia langsung menuju meja pengunjung.

"Ini pesanan fettucini-nya"Saat Kyungsoo hendak pergi, sang pengunjung menahan Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

"Aku ingin diantarkan oleh pria itu"Gadis berpakaian SMA itu menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang meracik makanan italianya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dan mengambil kembali fettucininya.

"Chanyeol-ah, ada yang ingin diantarkan makanannya olehmu"Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya kemudian ia lagi-lagi menuruti Kyungsoo.

"Silahkan"Chanyeol bersikap ramah. Chanyeol tau benar, bahwa pengunjung SMA itu bukan memegang makanannya tapi mencoba memegang tangannya.

"Ehem… Maaf"Gadis SMA itu langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dan membiarkan Chanyeol pergi.

"WAAA, AKU MEMEGANG TANGANNYA"Kyungsoo mendecih. Ia sampai berfikir apa semua anak SMA diseoul jaman sekarang seperti itu ? Benar-benar !

Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo mendengar suara bel dari restoran italianya. Terlihat pria tampan masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Tentu saja, mata hawa pengunjung langsung tertuju padanya. Mereka seperti tidak menyesal untuk datang ke restoran hari ini

"Kyungsoo nuna"Mereka langsung menciming kea rah Kyungsoo karena kenal dengan banyak pria tampan. Bahkan Kyungsoo sangat bisa mendengar bahwa mereka sedang menggosipi dirinya. Tapi, tidak dengan ekspresi Kyunngsoo

"Oh Sehun, kenapa kau ada disini ?"

"Aku baru saja bertemu luhan. Lalu, aku datang untuk menemui sahabatnya"Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dan mencari tempat sepi untuk mengobrol berdua dengannya saja.

"Apa kau tak puas untuk menyakiti Luhan, sehun-ssi ! Sudahlah, lupakan Luhan ! Kau tak pantas untuk Luhan. Luhan sudah mempunyai impiannya sendiri"Pria itu smirk ke arahnya. Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo, sehingga Kyungsoo terdesak tak bisa bergerak. Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat hal itu, langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo. Dan menyingkirkan Sehun.

"C…Chan..Chanyeol-ah"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Kyungsoo-ssi ?"Terlihat wajah panic dari Chanyeol terpampang di wajah tampannya. Saat Sehun bangkit, Chanyeol mencoba untuk melindungi Kyungsoo. Tapi, Sehun hanya menampilkan smirknya kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo dengan segera langsung menelepon sahabatnya yaitu Luhan. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Luhan tak mengangkatnya.

"Kyungsoo, itu siapa ?"Kyungsoo terdiam. Teringat kejadian masa lalu yang membuatnya melindungi Luhan dari pria itu.

"_Ah, dingin… Sepertinya Sul dan telur gulung sangat cocok untuk kita berdua berpesta"Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menahan dinginnya salju h-3 sebelum natal tersebut. Ia ingin membuka pintu, namun pintu itu sudah terbuka membuat Kyungsoo menyerngitkan dahinya. _

"_Sehun-ah, aku mohon jangan ! Sehun-ah, ARRRRGGGHHH"Teriakan begitu kencang yang keluar dari mulut Luhan dan berbarengan dengan suara botol yang pecah. Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi lagi ia menghampiri Luhan. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, saat melihat kepala Luhan mengeluarkan darah akibat botol alkohol yang dipukulkan di kepalanya Luhan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun pelakunya. Tanpa merasa berasa bersalah, pria itu kabur tanpa mengkhawtirkan luhan yang koma selama 3 hari akibat ulahnya itu. _

"Ini minumlah teh panas ini"Setelah kejadian Kyungsoo tadi, bossnya akhirnya menutup restorannya untuk hari ini. Kyungsoo menerima teh yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa merasa lebih baik, Kyungsoo-ssi"Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol merasa lega dengan hal itu. "Siapa orang itu ? Kenapa ingin berbuat jahat padamu ?"

"Dia mantan sahabatku. Namanya Sehun. Dia anak brandal di SMA kami. Luhan, ia memaksa Luhan untuk berpacaran dengannya. Saat Luhan berbuat salah, ia akan memukuli Luhan. Saat dimana Luhan ingin putus dengannya ia melakukan hal gila yang membuat sahabatku koma selama 3 hari. Dan karena hal itu, ia aku laporkan ke polisi. Aku bersyukur, karena ia dipenjara. Aku tidak tau, hari ini ia bebas"

Tanpa dibayangkan, Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memeluk gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar apapun.

.

.

.

Hujan sedang mengguyur kota Busan. Membuat, akhirnya orang memilih untuk berteduh. Tapi tidak dengan penyanyi solo tahun ini. Yifan sudah menyiapkan mobil Van-nya untuk konser solonya di Busan.

"Hah, bisakah kita membatalkan konsernya, hyung"Yifan tidak berkomentar melalui mulutnya tapi melalui gerakan mengepal yang ia perlihatkan pada Kai. Ditambah tatapannya seperti '_Kau mati dulu baru kita batalkan'_.

"Arraseo. Bisakah, kau bersikap baik padaku hyung ! Apa Zitao tahan dengan perilakumu, hyung !"

"Ada dimana ia tak tahan padaku"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Mencium bibir seksinya"

"Wah, Daebak"Yifan tertawa begitu pula dengan Kai. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ekspresi Yifan berubah menjadi serius "Kai-ya, Hyung akan pergi"

Kai menyerngitkan dahinya "Ya ! Kau kakak dan manager macam apa ? Jangan bilang, kau ingin melakukan "hal itu" dengan Zitao ?"

Yifan memutarkan kepalanya kebalakang namun ia kembali menatap ke depan "Kau bodoh atau apa, hah ! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu sebelum Zitao menjawab bahwa ia siap menikah denganku."Yifan terdiam dan melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku akan pergi sendirian saja"

"Kai-ya. Aku berbicara ini sebagai kakakmu bukan sebagai managermu. Dan, aku tidak akan mengulang kedua kalinya jadi dengarkan baik-baik…. Kau, berubalah sikapmu"

"Kenapa, aku harus ?"

"Kai-ya… Kau itu selebritis. Kau akan terkena skandal jika kau terus berada di bar. Kedua, bersikaplah baik terhadap sunbaenimmu. Kau akan dicap sebagai artis tidak sopan nantinya. Ketiga….Carilah seseorang yang membuatmu bahagia dan tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Kau mengerti"Kai terdiam. Bingung ingin membalas apa ?

"Jawab saja"

"Baiklah hyung, aku mengerti"

"DUAR"Terdengar seperti suara ban mobil meledak. Dan setelah itu, semuanya gelap. Namun, Yifan masih bisa mendengar suara yang datang kearah mereka.

.

Kedua bola mata itu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Ia bisa melihat seorang Pria berada disampingnya.

"Kai-ya, kau sudah sadar"

"Sa…sa..jangnim"Ya, pria itu adalah CEO agensi Kai. Ia begitu datang kerumah sakit saat artis bawahan managementnya mengalami kecelakaan.

"H…hyung…Eodisseo ?"Ceo itu tidak berbicara apapun. Ia hanya diam dan menunduk kearah bawah. Entah, melihat hal itu Kai merasa ada sesuatu.

"Sajangnim, tolong jawab saya. Hyung, dimana dia ?"

"Mianhae, Kai-ya"Kai terdiam. Air matanya langsung mengalir jelas.

"Hyung, neo eodiesseo ! Hyung, ini sungguh tidak lucu ! HYUUUUNNNGGG"Kai jatuh terduduk. Dan kemudian, ia jatuh pingsan kembali karena tubuhnya masih sangat lemah akibat kecelakaan hal itu.

.

Kai diam sambil memeluk figura yang terpampang foto Yifan. Disamping dirinya ada Zitao yang juga turut menangis. Tentu saja, Zitao merasa menyesal karena tidak menjawab untuk siap menikah dengannya.

Kai terdiam dan otaknya melayang disaat usianya berumur 10 tahun. Pertama kalinya, ia bertemu dengan Yifan.

_Suasana malam di kota Seoul membuat seorang anak kecil merinding karena dingin yang menusuk tulang. Ia terus saja memegangi perutnya. Ia meminggirkan langkahnya, dan melihat bagian diperutnya. Terdapat banyak luka pukul diperutnya. Anak kecil itu terus berjalan tanpa ada tujuan. Sampai akhirnya, ia tak kuat lagi berjalan dan jatuh pingsan. _

_Sedangkan di persimpangan jalan, seorang anak SMA itu sedang menangis karena sang ibu yang baru saja meninggal kemarin. Ia tak berani pulang ke rumah, karena ia sangat takut sendirian. _

_Sampai akhirnya, ia menemukan seorang anak kecil jatuh pingsan dihadapannya. Ia berlari menghampiri anak kecil itu "Ya, kau tidak apa-apa ?"_

_Tanpa basa-basi, anak SMA itu membawa anak kecil itu ke rumahnya. Ia membuka baju anak itu dan langsung menggantikan baju anak itu dengan baju miliknya. Meskipun, baju itu sangat kegedeaan. _

_Saat, anak kecil itu tersadar anak sma itu kemudian tersenyum dan memberikan cokelat panas padanya "Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Minumlah. Jika aku sedang kedinginan, ibuku memberikan susu cokelat sebagai penghangat badan"_

"_Nuguseyo ?"Dengan takut-takut anak bocah itu menanyakan dirinya. Anak SMA itu mengelus rambutnya "Kang Yifan imnida"_

"_Hyung orang Korea ?"_

"_Kenapa memangnya ?"_

"_Nama Hyung ada Kangnya tapi di korea ini aku jarang menemukan nama Yifan ?"Mendengar hal itu Yifan tertawa. _

"_Aku orang Korea kok. Ayahku Korea. Ibuku China-Inggris. Oh iya, siapa namamu ?"_

"_Kim Jongin imnida"_

"_Bagaimana kalau aku panggil kau Kai ?"_

"_Nan Chua-eyo"_

"hyung… hyung….hyung…hyung…Mianhae..Lalu, terima kasih"Kai menunduk sambil memegang figura Yifan.

.

.

.

_Sebulan kemudian…_

"Selamat datang"

"Apa kau benar yang bernama Kyungsoo ?"Kyungsoo terdiam karena orang ini mengenal dirinya.

"Aku dari Agensi X, bahwa ingin member taumu bahwa kau mendapatkan pekerjaan"Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terdiam kemudian ia mencoba mengingat kapan ia melamar pekerjaan disana.

"Kau mendapatkan pekerjaan menjadi manager artis kami"Siapa ? Manager Luhan kah ? Manager actor ganteng Song Jae Rim kah ? "Kau menjadi manager Kai"

"NE ?"Kyungsoo sangat terkejut saat tau bahwa ia akan menjadi manager penyanyi pervert itu. Lagipula, ia masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian bak Cinderella itu. Walaupun high heels itu tidak mahal. Tapi, cukup membuat Kyungsoo malu karena tidak memakai alas kaki dijalan raya.

"Kau sudah tau bukan mengenai kecelakaan Kai ? Managernya meninggal ditempat. Karena hal itu, kami mendapatkan aplikasimu dan langsung menemuimu"

"Tunggu, kapan aku mendaftar di agensi ?"Takut dibilang penipu. Pria itu memberikan bukti pada Kyungsoo. Ternyata sebelum Luhan mendaftar, Kyungsoo lah mendaftar terlebih dahulu. Namun, belum juga sampai tahap audisi ia tidak mendapat panggilan juga.

"Apa ? Itu sudah lama sekali ?"

"Sebenarnya, memang aplikasimu kemarin mau kita buang"Orang itu tak tau cara mengucapkan sesuatu untuk menyenangi hati orang sepertinya "Tapi, Ceo menarik dengan CVmu dan menjadikanmu seorang manager… Tapi…"

Kyungsoo penasaran. Tapi apa ? "Kau harus menjadi seorang Pria"

Hening…

Hening lagi…

Hening….

"APA ? APA KAU TIDAK SALAH TUAN. ITU TIDAK MENSYUKURI KODRAT TUHAN !"

"100 juta won"

"Kau bilang berapa ?"Nada Kyungsoo langsung berubah. Kyungsoo bodoh ! Pria itu menjebak Kyungsoo agar mau menerima penawarannya.

"100 juta won"Tentu saja harga itu sangat fantastis. Lagipula, Kyungsoo sekarang sudah pindah kerumah kontrakannya yang baru bukan tinggal bersama Luhan lagi. Sudah dipastikan, Kyungsoo mungkin akan tergoda.

"Kau tidak menipuku kan ?"

"Kau bisa mengecek kartu namaku dan carilah di internet. Ku tunggu, besok jam 1 siang paling lambat"Dan kemudian orang itu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam memegangi kartu nama pria itu.

Setelah kepergian pria itu, Kyungsoo kembali bekerja. Akan tetapi…

"Kyungsoo, tolong ambilkan kecap asin itu"Kyungsoo tidak merespon. Kyungsoo melamun. Ia pun tak sadar jika kini Chanyeol meminta pertolongannya. Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dan pada akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Sekedar informasi, bahwa Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah berpacaran.

"Ah, kau mengkagetkan diriku saja Park Chanyeol"Chanyeol mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Kau ini kenapa, hm ?"

'_Tidak, ia tidak boleh tau soal aku menjadi manager Kai'_Kyungsoo lagi-lagi melamun. Tapi, tidak selama tadi "Aku ditawari menjadi manager Girlband agensi X. Aku tidak tau a.."

"Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja ?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa ? Kau baru saja menemukanku. Dan kini, aku meninggalkanmu ?"Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol mecium bibir mungil itu.

"Kau tidak akan pergi jauh. Jadi, kenapa aku tidak memperbolehkannya ?"Kyungsoo memeluk ketika mendengar jawaban dari pacarnya.

"Gomawo"

'_Jika, ia tau bahwa aku manager dari Kai apakah ia akan memperbolehkannya juga ? Park Chanyeol, maafkan pacarmu ini'_

_._

_To be continued _

_._

_Bonus Chapter…_

"_Argh… Hah…Hah"Lengkuhan itu keluar dari mulut Yifan. Yifan terpental kedepan dan bisa melihat Kai masih ada didalam. Bunyi mobil polisi dan ambulance langsung menghampiri Yifan. _

"_Kau tidak apa-apa"Pria bernada busan itu menayakan keadaan Yifan. Yifan mengangguk meskipun semua badannya sakit. _

"_T…to…long… a…d…iik…ss…aa..ya"Dengan nada terengah-engah ia menunjuk kearah dalam mobil yang terdapat Kai. Tanpa basa-basi, petugas menolong Kai terlebih dahulu. Yifan tersenyum sambil meneteskan air matanya. _

'_Maafkan hyung, kai-ya. Temukan seseorang yang menurutmu berharga, Kai'dan sedetik kemudian mata itu rasanya berat dan menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Yifan meninggal dunia jam 8 pagi di busan._

_**Hai, aduhhhh…. Udah lama banget gak update…. Pertama, karena FFN gak bisa dibuka membuat aku susah update. Kedua… Laptop aku rusak dan data ilang part 2nya. Sehingga, aku lupa jalan ceritanya seperti apa. Ketiga, sibuk organisasi di kuliah. Jika kalian, masih ingin membaca monggo. Kalau review berkurang, saya maklumin salah saya kok karena updatenya kelamaan. Tapi untuk bulan ini, saya update cepat karena saya libur semesteran. Allhamdulilah, punya waktu untuk nulis. Sekian dari saya… Semoga, suka dengan reviewnya **_


End file.
